revamped! true colors a new Beginning
by sev'slittleangel
Summary: harrys at malfoy manor why? who knows? only the malfoys and snape do along with harry, this is my old story but it is being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own any of it besides the plot

I'm revamping this story I was writing the next chapter and I was going over the story itself and it makes little to no since to me so I'm going to be going over it and adding and taking out parts that will come later in the story. Just trying to make it more readable. enjoy

**True colors **

**A new beginning **

**THIS JUST IN BOY-WHO-LIVED KIDNAPPED!**

This reporter just got the news that one Harry potter has been missing since the beginning of summer and Albus Dumbledore has not been 'able to' or shall I say not done anything to find this missing boy. On top of that his most trusted friend Severus Snape has also gone missing, again the headmaster says that he is unable to find, and I quote, "the son that I never had". Is this a plan of you-know-who? Or is this just a teen age drama?

Yours truly

Rita Skeeter

Harry threw down the paper that he was holding and said "teenage drama?"

"Yea how can that woman say that Harry here can actually act?" Draco teased.

"Draco I will get you for that!"

"Boys!" Lucius abolished lightly

"He started it Lucius and you know it" Harry complained

"I know Harry. But you kept it going"

"Sorry Lucius"

"Yeah sorry da"

"It's quite alright boys"

"Is sev. In the lab?" harry asked

Yes he is" Lucius answered

"Okay see yaw later"

"K"

"Ok"

Down in the lab Severus Snape was fuming. _How could he pretend that I was like a son to him when I was nothing but a pawn._

_**Because he wants to uphold an image that he has be building for years. And don't say that he hasn't used you for all these years**_

_Of course you're right as perusal._

While he was deep in thought he didn't notice the still rather skinny but tall boy that slipped into the room but he did notice the divine heat that had attached itself to him.

Severus turned around and bent down and whispered "hello love have a good morning?"

"Yeah until I read the paper" Sev Just snorted and found other uses for his mouth. For he had latched on to one earlobe and sucked and bit gently on it. "Does this make up for the statement" and before he could answer Sev. Had bent down and kissed him hard on the lips. When air was in dire need Severus looked over his handy work and smirk at the lost look that was on the other man's face and said "do you want to find a bed or a work table?"

"…a bed would work better…" whatever he was about to say was cut off as Severus pressed his hard cock into Harry's stomach and a equally hard one was pressed into his thigh. Severus said softly "Harry are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am Sev as you can most certainly feel"

"Okay" with that Severus picked Harry up and carried him up to their bedroom where he laid him down onto the bed and sat back and looked at him. "Sev" Harry pouted. Severus got an evil smirk and a glint in his eyes. "Yes Harry?" I said innocently.

"Don't try to look innocent on me when you're trying to undressing me with your eyes."

"Okay okay" I said in mock surrender. "Besides I could do a lot more than undress you with my eyes" he leered. Harry shuddered with desire or was that fear? "Harry?"

" I'm ok really"

"Ok" he then slowly proceeded to undress first Harry then himself. While he was undressing Harry he made sure that all the skin exposed was either kissed or nipped at by the time that he was done Harry was writhing on the bed, then he hastily got out of his clothes and lay down beside of him.

"Severus?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes love?"

" You do know that I have not done this without it being rape right?"

" I had a feeling that was the case" he said.

"Just thought you would like to know it's alright if you don't want me now"

"What who said that I wouldn't want you now?"

"uhh…" whatever he was about to say died on his lips by a strong pair of lips and a strong but wryly body on top of his pressed firmly to the bed "I will show you how to really make love" so he proceeded to show Harry just what it is to make love without the pain. Some time later someone came into the room and happen on the two while they laid there trying to catch their breath, the person who had entered without knocking tried to make a hasty retreat but he didn't make it in time,

"Ah Draco how are you today" Severus said?" Draco asked

"Good…" he said awkwardly "I take it we need to get up and get dressed so would you so kindly go and we will see you down in the main dining hall that why you were here was it not?"

"Yes"

"See ya then dray"

"K Harry oh and dinner at seven tonight"

"K what time is it?"

"Six O'clock"

"Okay" was their reply. While Draco was retreating as fast as he could, Harry was trying to get up and go in to the bathroom to get cleaned up but before he could Sev had placed a gentle hand on his arm "I think we need to talk." he said all the while looking everywhere besides at Harry's  
>face.<p>

"Yea?" harry said back.

"Do you feel as awkward as I do right now?" he asked him.

"Yea I do actually, didn't think it could be this awkward." Harry replied.

"Yea could have sworn that you were the one" Sev said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Harry replied morosely and slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came out dressed and went to the dining hall to wait for Sev to make an appearance.

TBC…

Next time a typical dinner at the Malfoy manor…..

Sorry just thought that this is a good place to stop for now


	2. Diner hall and guest rooms

Revamped

Chapter two part one

Diner hall and guest rooms

Lucius was sitting at the head of the table with Draco on his right and Harry on his left when Severus came in to the room and took a place by Draco and across from Harry. "Draco next time I would remind you to knock before you bust into a room."

"You didn't knock when you went up to get them?" Lucius said in a low voice.

"No sir but how was I to know that I was going to walk in on them like that?" He said in his defense "and besides any other time I went in they were just sleeping"

"You must have realized that they were in a relationship and have been you just got lucky enough not to see it." Lucius rebuffed.

"Uh Luc. We have never well that is….." Harry started to said awkwardly.

"What Harry is trying to say is that today is the first time that we did anything." Finished for him while not looking at anything this didn't go unnoticed by Lucius and he silently promised himself that he will get what happened out of someone soon.

"Oh well I am sorry Draco" Lucius apologized.

"No I should be the one to apologize to Harry and Severus I didn't mean to interrupt something that I shouldn't have." Draco said looking at both Sev and Harry.

"No we were just laying there when you waltz in so don't be, I was going to talk to him though before anybody….." he started.

"Merlin's balls" Severus was cut off from the yelled curse. Everybody turned and looked at Lucius when they figured out that he had kicked the wrong person and immediately started to apologize.

"Oh shit…." Could be heard from Harry "I am so sorry Lucius I meant to get Sev not you I am so sorry…." He was cut off from saying anymore by Lucius saying in an amused voice. "It's quite aright but we would have a bigger problem if you don't cease the leg rubbing" Lucius said.

"Ugh dad, don't go there please" Draco whined.

"You know Lucius that could be a good…" before he could say anything more Harry stood up and said."Excuse me but I have lost my appetite I'm going to bed in a guest bedroom if that is alright with you Lucius" he said the last while looking straight at Severus a look that said don't follow me.

"Yes that is alright; take the one down from my room."

"Thank you sir." Then he turned and walked out the door, and ran to their room to pack his belongings, then he walked to the room that was appointed his room for god knows how long because of what Severus was going to say. He was at the suite doors he went in and shut the doors and laid down on the bed after he had put up some barriers around the door so that anyone but Severus could knock but couldn't enter. About thirty minutes later someone was knocking on the door. "Who is it?" I called out. "Its Lucius, Harry please let me in."

"Is Severus out there?" I called back.

"No he isn't" he heard Harry taking down the locking charms and he opened the door and walked over to the bed where Harry was laying face down in the bed.

"Harry?"

"I don't want to talk about it luc. will you just hold me please?"

"Of course Harry you don't have to ask twice" he moved on to the bed and heard him put the wards back up around the room. As I lay down beside him he snuggled in beside me I put my arms around him I feel him shaking and I do my best to soothe him but all he does is cry.

"Harry what is it what's wrong"

"I'm confused about some stuff that's all."

"What stuff?"

"Please leave it for now I'll tell you when am ready"

"Okay get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up"

"Okay." with that he put his head on my chest and fell asleep. Before too long Lucius was right there with Harry in slumber land.

TBC…


	3. Waking up safe and a chat

revamped

Chapter two part two

Waking up safe and a chat

Harry slowly woke up feeling safe and warm. He was trying to snuggle deeper in to the warmth that the other person was giving off until he remembered who was currently holding him to them, Lucius…and what had lead to him holding on to him like a baby. I took a chance to look up at Lucius and he was still asleep. He tried to get out of the hold to go to the bathroom, when he heard someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Its Draco please let us in?"

"Go away Draco and Severus" commanded Lucius.

"Father?" Draco said

"Lucius?" while Severus asked at the same.

"Go now!" they heard the sound of feet as they padded down the hall way.

"Thanks" Harry said.

"I only did it because they were out there for the last half hour trying to get in and its 2:30 in the morning so lie back down and go to sleep or was there a reason you was trying to get out from my grasp?" Lucius asked with a raise of his eye brow.

"Uh I have to use the restroom" I said

"Of course right through there." Lucius pointed out the in suite bathroom.

"Thanks…." I walked to the bathroom. When I came back out Lucius had lifted up the covers and Harry crawled in and over to Lucius where he snuggled into him and Lucius had put an arm over Harry's waist they stay like that for the longest time. About thirty minutes later Lucius spoke up "harry you awake?" He asked.

"Yeah I am, why?" Harry asked. It took a few minutes for him to answer Harry's question. "Because I think we need to talk that's why." Lucius said.

"Oh…"

"Yes, well why did you say that you are confused?" Lucius asked.

"I don't think that me and Severus was meant to be anything more than a father son bond or at the least friends." Harry stated he looked down at the bed sheets

"W-w-well…"Harry tried.

"Harry?" Lucius asked, he got no answer so he tried again. "Harry?"

"Do you know how to perform Legilimens?" Harry asked to Lucius's surprise.

"yes I do but why…."

"Just perform it please?" Harry said.

" okay, ready?" after he received a nod from the confused teen he pointed his wand at Harry and said "Legilimens" at once he came face with a mind barrier which he poked at and it came down slightly he stood in the middle of what looked like a library a very big library of memories._ "Where do I go?" _he silently asked knowing that Harry will hear him

"_this way over here." _just then a book or what looked like a book fell from the shelf to his right and landed on lush green carpet.

"_nice place you got here Harry." _there was a slight pause and shy voice said.

"_ thank you I actually thought of it a couple of days ago when I was in one of your larger libraries….if that's okay with you?" _there was a slight pause because he was shocked that Harry mange to bulid this only in couple of days time then he said.

"_its okay its actually amazing that you were able to do all this in a couple of days… so you wanted to show me some thing?"_

"_yes I did" _came the quite voice. "_go to the book that fell to the ground_ _and pick it up" _he went over to the book but when he bent to pick it up it sent a zap through his fingers.

"_Mother fucker…Harry your memory just zapped me._"

"_Uhh sorry bout that forgot bout the wards_….." There was a slight pause then the book that had been glowing bright just a moment ago had faded and he picked it up and went over to the loveseat that was for comfort and went to open the book to either read it or watch what was play out for him until a gentle touch was made on his arm.

" _Before you see my memories please feel free to throw me out of your house if you don't want me in here anymore ok?"_

"_Why would I want to do…."_

"_Just watch please_." The boy pleaded.

TBC….

Sorry that this is so short and that you had to wait for it but here is a little sneak preview of the next chapter its called memories

After he asked me to just watch I opened the book and it was a memory from when he was younger about five perhaps.

_It started out like he was in loving home with a loving aunt and uncle, until a walrus size kid came into the room and pushed Harry into a stove making the continents fly everywhere. There was a shrike and a booming voice "BOY DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO MESS THIS LUNCH UP?" Then out of no where a fist contented with the back of Harry's head…._

Well there you are a preview for the next chapter and I hope that it will lety you forgive me in due time am really really sorry I am


	4. Memories 1 and 2

Revamped

Chapter 3

Memories 1 and 2

After he asked me to just watch I opened the book and it was a memory from when he was younger about five perhaps.

_It started out like he was in loving home with a loving aunt and uncle, until a walrus size kid came into the room and pushed Harry into a stove making the continents fly everywhere. There was a shrike and a booming voice "BOY DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO MESS THIS LUNCH UP?" Then out of no where a fist contented with the back of Harry's head, "Sorry Uncle Vernon I didn't mean too….." Before the young boy could say anything more the mans beefy hand had closed around his young throat and yanked him out the back door and threw him towards the garden. "SINCE YOU CANT EVEN COOK WITH OUT SPILLING THE FOOD EVERYWHERE WEED THIS GARDEN AND HAVE IT DONE BEFORE THE GUEST GET HERE BOY OR THERE WILL BE PUNISHMENTS BET ON THAT!"_

"_okay Uncle Vernon I will…"_

"_make sure you do." he said in a menacing voice. "make sure you do." _

Just then the memory cut off Lucius went to say something but was cut off from saying anything when a couple of books landed on the floor a few feet away. He went over to pick them up before he did he made sure the other one was placed back on to the shelf that he found and made sure that the glow was off of the thin books that was on the floor and picked them up.

Then he went back over to his seat and got comfortable again and thought "_which one now first._" A finger pointed to one on the bottom. "thanks.."

"welcome…" He opened the book and watched it, _it started about a couple hours after the last memory ended and Harry was still on the ground weeding the flowers he had just pulled the last weed when he heard the voice of his uncle "boy are you done?" _

"_yes uncle…" he called out when he was sure that he was going to get hit it never came. " good I need you to start on the shed while the guest are here we will be out here and no funny business you here?"_

" _Yes uncle Vernon" He said in a tight voice._

"_good good" he said distracting. " He's here, GET TO WORK BOY" Vernon suddenly yelled. "Vernon Mr. malfoy is here to see you…"_ Lucius suddenly paled.

"_good good show him outback …" he said. A well dressed man with long blond hair that was pulled back at the nap with a silk black ribbon came through the door_

" _Mr. malfoy nice to see you again…"he said while he held out a hand for him to shake. "it's a pleasure as always Mr. Dursley." _

"_please have a seat."_

"_thank you, now why did you need to see me and why it couldn't happen during the office hours?" before he could say a word though there was a large BANG from the shed. He flew out of his chair and went to the shed to see what happened and under a large cabinet was a boy who had vibrant green eyes. He pulled out his wand from his cane but before he could do anything there was a shout of "BOY WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOUT DOING ANYTHING FUNNY?"_

"_MR. DURSLEY! A CHILD IS UNDER A HEAVY CABINET PLEASE SHUT UP!" Vernon did just that. "please go get the child some ice please" _

"_of course." he said_

"_don't worry what's your name boy?" Lucius said_

"_Harry sir"_

"_well Harry I'm going to lift this up and out of the way and then I will heal anything that might have been broken okay?" Harry nodded and Lucius pulled out his wand again and got to work on getting the cabinet off of him and then healing him when he was done he told him to put the ice pack on his head when it got out here he nodded his head._

The memory ended and Lucius sat there stunned he had forgotten bout meeting the boy when he was that young, there was a tap on his shoulder "_come on you seen enough for one night its late and I'm getting tired._"

"_Okay let me just put these back_…."

"_just leave them you can pick up where you left off tomorrow_." he pulled out of Harry's mind it was three-thirty in the morning they laid down with Harry wrapped in his arms and he said "I knew I should have taken you when I first meet you." to his surprise there came no answer he looked down and Harry was fast asleep. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep with such ease that hasn't came around for awhile.

there you go another chapter out there will be at least 1 or 2 chapters in the next couple of days so be on the look out for them for now I need sleep

tot-ta for now


	5. A rude wakeup call

Revamped

Chapter 4 part one

A rude wakeup call

Harry woke up to the pounding of the door, when he notice that he was incased in warm arms that held him close, suddenly the previous day caught up with him and jumped up thinking that is was Severus that was holding him.

"Calm down Harry it's me" Lucius soothed.

"Sorry kind of panicked there for a second I thought you were Severus for a minute there." Harry replied with a slight blush on his face.

"No but I am sure that he is on the other side of the door trying to break it down." Just then we heard what sounded like someone being slammed into wall then sliding down it.

"Yup it was sev." Harry deadpanned then went on to say "Do I have to go out there?"

"No but it won't be any fun torturing him on my own now would it?" Lucius asked me.

"I guess it wouldn't be, what do you have in mind?" I answered.

"Take your shirt off" he said straight faced and no joking in his voice.

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed.

"Just trust me it will work" Lucius said.

#Lucius's POV#

"OK" he said as he took his shirt off and it took all of my will power to peel my gaze off of him, he looked up into my eyes and there was a deep blush spreading over his face. "What is the blush for little one?" I asked?

"Err…I know that I don't have a body or anything…." He started to stutter out a response.

"You do that's why… never mind." I paused for a minute then drew up my shirt over my head and handed the shirt over to harry and said. "Put that on and let down your wards and walk by my side out the door OK?" he was having problems concentrating on what I was saying for some reason.

#Harry's POV#

I was having problems concentrating on what he was saying while he was pulling his shirt over his head I felt a faint blush coming over my face once again to cover it up I took his shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Okay I can do that" I said numbly while I done what he said then we got up off the bed and Lucius placed Harry's smaller hand into his larger hand and pulled me opened the door they walked straight pass Severus and Draco who was supporting Severus they had twin gob smacked looks on their faces. Both of us were hard pressed to not laugh at the faces that both of them supported when they walked in the room for breakfast, one with a confused looked and one angry about being thrown into the wall he had sat as far away as possible from the rest.

TBC….


	6. A talk with Severus

revamped

Ch. 5

A talk with Severus

#Lucius POV#

As we were eating and Severus kept giving me death glares I came to realize two things, one it could get damn cold in the house at times and two I was beginning to like Harry Potter more than he should. This could end up bad very bad for one Lucius Malfoy that's if he didn't play his cards right.

"Sev?" Harry's quite voice was heard by all for no one spoke a word.

"Yes Potter?" the cold reply came Harry winced at the bitterness in his voice.

"Nothing, may I be excused please Lucius?"

"Yes you may _Harry_." Lucius stressed Harry's name while looking directly at Severus. He mumble something under his breath when Harry went to stand up to leave, apparently Harry heard whatever he said, he stopped dead in rising out of his chair and turned an interesting shade of purple and the next thing that anybody heard was Harry's low voice in a sharp whisper, " If you have something to say to me, have the guts to say it out loud and not under your breath do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear, as to what I said, I said that you were a whore and wasn't worth my time. And the next time you decide to throw me into a wall you will regret it" Severus said in a clear angry voice.

"I heard what you said and if I were you I would take that back…." before he could finish what he was saying, Severus was speaking over him."I will not take it back for it is true…"he didn't get the chance to finish because someone hexed him two shocked faces moved towards the wand that was pointed towards Severus to the livid face of one Draco Malfoy their hands halfway to their own wands. Finally the tension was broken when Harry said "Dragon?"

"Yes lil' brother?" Draco asked with an innocent expression on his face.

"Did you just stun Severus?" Harry said with Incredulous disbelief. Draco opened his mouth to answer then shut it. Finally he answered with.

"Not exactly no." he said they all looked towards Severus and he looked livid.

"What curse did you cast then Dragon?" Lucius asked.

"It's a combination of _perificus totalus _and _silencio put together._" Draco spouted off with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hm shame we have to wake him up." Lucius said

"No we don't we can let him come around on his own just put a strong sticking charm and alarm on him to alert us when he's awake." Harry said harshly.

"OK!" the other two said at the same time

"Then it's settled." Harry said they put a strong sticking charm on him and left the room.

Harry's POV

As I walked toward the grand stair case in the main hall Lucius called out my name I stopped so he could catch up with me "yes is there something you wished to ask me?" I asked. There was a moment's pause where we walked up the stairs in a spell of silence, and then Lucius said

"Yes I was wondering if you were up for another session of seeing more memories?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes I am." I said and flashed him a small smile. They walked towards Harry's bedroom in silence when they got there Draco was bout ready to knock on the door "you don't want to do that Draco." Harry warned him in time because he dropped his hand in no time at all. "Curses?" Draco asked.

"Many of them Draco" Lucius said before I could answer Draco's question.

"Draco could you be so kind and go check on dear Severus for me?" Lucius asked of Draco.

"Of course I can father I will just send out a scream when he wakes up." Draco said a little too innocently with a fake smile plastered on his face while he was saying it.

"Draco" Lucius warned he knew his son way to well by now to know that he has a plan up his sleeve.

"Yes father I know do not harm him in anyway shape or form" Draco monotone to his father.

"Good now go." Lucius said.

They waited for the sound of feet on the stairs before they move towards the door right before I took the wards and curses off the door Lucius put a hand on my shoulder when his hand touched my silk covered shoulder thanks to Lucius shirt I had on I realized two things one that his touch is very soft and two I liked one Lucius Malfoy which only added to my confusion, I thought that I loved Severus so I slept with him but with him there was a awkwardness afterwards that we both had felt we had been tiptoeing around each other since we arrived at Malfoy manor when we go to sleep in each other's arms its stiff and uncomfortable but he feels safe, where sleeping with Lucius feels comfortable and safe like I fit there. Severus knows this he agreed with me when I said that it was awkward for him too, but the hand that was resting on my silk covered shoulder was sending heat waves up and down my body.

"Harry?" the single word question was a bit strangled but it snapped me out of the thoughts that I was in.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come to my room nobody will interrupt us there." he said. I didn't say a word just followed him to his bedroom doors.

TBC…


	7. MEMORY 3

revamped

Chapter 6

MEMORY 3

#Lucius's POV#

As I toke down the wards to my room my heart was beating rather faster than normal, I wanted to slap myself to make me slow my breathing something in me just won't let me…

"Uh Luc?" I turned towards Harry and he took that as a sign to go on and I am thankful  
>for that because I'm afraid that my voice is still high strung like earlier….. "are you ok? you've been standing there for awhile now…."<p>

"yes just thinking that's all." I said to him.

"thinking about what?" Harry asked me. All the while I was thinking about how soft his lips looked and how full…. But what I said was  
>"what Severus said and how it isn't true." the boy , no man didn't say anything just looked at the door pointedly and I took the hint and opened the door and ushered him in and shut the door and they locked on their own.<p>

" where would you like to do this?" I found myself asking in that strangled voice to my utter horror.

"I think the bed would be best." Harry said in what I could best describe as strangled .

" As you wish" I did a little bow and swept my arm out in the general direction of my bedchambers "This way." I chanced a look at him and there was a faint blush to his  
>cheeks we walked towards the door that held my bedchamber. I opened the door and let Harry walk through the door first and I followed after.<p>

As we were settling on the bed both of us were trying to avoid our growing attractions towards the other and being so close together was starting to get to the other. "ready?" I asked of Harry. There was a moments silence and he nodded his head and I said the spell to get into his head "my god his face is like…" the stray thought was soon banished out of Harry's mind when he felt the pressure of Lucius mind against his

_Lucius the memories that I want you to see are over on the coffee table from yesterday_…. was the thought that I heard to replace the one that I overheard partially due to the unexpected entry I walked over to the sofa that I was using yesterday and got comfortable then I picked up the top thin book that was there and opened up it up and the memory started to play out.

_Harry was in what appeared to be a cupboard on a cramped bed …_ /well that explains the reason why he doesn't take up that much room I thought/_ with bruises that seemed like days old if not older, and looks like his arm was broken in two different places and there was cuts all over his body that only had on shorts it looks like they are ten times too big making his too small body look still smaller yet. There was a banning on the door and a yell of " boy get up and make breakfast for us." Harry could hardly move it took him five minutes to get up and out of the cupboard under the stairs. When he got to the kitchen and got everything ready to cook, he was left alone until he got the food on the table, when he sat the food on the table was when a kid the size of a baby whale came into the room that he realized was Dudley I  
>believe his name is came up behind him and knocked him out all was dark but they were dragging him for I could feel what they were doing to him they were beating the<br>boy while he was passed out then they drugged him to the closet again shoved him in and didn't even see if his head was clear of the door frame and slammed the door  
>shut and locked it…<em>

As I pulled out of the memory I pulled out of Harry's mind completely and just hugged him for he had tears streaming down his face without warning I lifted him  
>in my arms and went to my bed and settled down for a nap and Harry clung to me with all his might. As I laid there thinking about the abuse that family put on this frail boy will more than ten times worse on them when I get through with them they will wish that they were dead. After I vowed that he will have justice I fell into a light slumber.<p>

TBC…


	8. sev wakes up

Revamped

Chapter 7

Sev wakes up

The last time that we left off we left with Lucius and Harry asleep on his bed and Draco well he was watching over Severus let's check in, on all of our favorite men shall we?

(Severus's POV)

I was coming around slowly I knew I had powerful charms and jinxes on me I didn't try to fight them. To tell the truth I knew that Harry wasn't my mate why I was mad Was because I was thrown into a stone wall by Harrys wards and the curses that are still affecting me from pounding on the damned door. I was also jealous why I was, I have no clue it could be because that Lucius was half naked coming out of Harry's room or it could be the fact that I was the person to give the boy his first pleasure of sex without it being forced or is it because I love him as a father would a son? Either way that boy is going to be the death of me….As I sat there fully awake I had time to think on how coldly I treated Harry at breakfast and why they have me like this well time to let someone know I'm awake.

# Draco's POV #

I had just been woken up form a peaceful sleep at my post outside of the dining room by the alarms going off that altered me that Severus was awake and calmed down to where he could be talked to in a decent manor. I went into the room and took the silencing spell off but left the sticking charm on just in case he tried anything. When Severus notice's that he could speak again he asked "where is Harry and Lucius? I'm afraid I owe them both an apology for the way I treated them earlier." Severus said in a monotonous tone.

"they are taking a nap I will go get them although I have a feeling that I won't like what I will walk into this seems far more similar then I care for" Draco said in a eerie voice that said that he didn't want to interrupt what was up in his or Harry's rooms. He decided to check Harry's room first

(Lucius's P.O.V.)

I was coming around from the nap that I laid down for with Harry after that last memory and could not figure out why he was showing him it was amazing that he remembered me when we first met at age 5 it's no wonder the Boy no man wasn't afraid of me when he first met me. He felt Harry stirring in his arms and he decided to ask why he was showing him these memories.

"Harry wake up Harry" Lucius called out.

"Hmmm?" Harry said and rolled over and went back to sleep.

Lucius was amused but he had to wake him up "Harry time to get up"

"'Kay am up" Harry said and tried to sit up which was in all truth was a bad idea because he was still laying on me, when he finally got up right I realized he was precariously close to my groin my eyes glazed over.

#HARRY'S POV#

I tried to sit up which was in all truth was a bad idea because he was still laying on Lucius and my ass was very close to the one thing that I wanted but couldn't have a glazed look came over me when I realized what I just thought and it didn't frightened me one bit to know that I want him.

"Um Luc?" I tried to say normally but my voice was a higher pitch than usual and it seemed like he wasn't listening to me anyway.

#Lucius POV#

_He can't be my mate he just can't unless  
>he is….no he can't be can he? Unless James potter isn't his father then who? Just have to have Severus to make up a hereditary potion up to figure it out.<em>

"Luc? You with me?" Harry said and his voice sounding a few pitches higher than normal.

"Sorry Harry I was just…." before he could finish what he was saying somehow Draco opened the door and just stood there mouth gaping like a fish.

"Dragon shut your mouth you'll catch flies" Harry said to both Lucius and Draco's surprise.

"I knew I should not have come up here I knew it" Draco said to himself.

"It's not what it looks like Draco" both of us said at the same time Harry was trying to climb off of me and I was holding him down.

"Draco what have I told you about not knocking before you enter a person's personal chambers?" I asked of my son aspirated.

"I did father I really did" Draco said like he was caught stealing a cookie out of the jar. "Well what did you want Draco" I said sounding annoyed.

"Severus is up and wanting to talk to you two." Draco reported to them.

"Okay we will be down shortly" Lucius said.

"Very well." Draco said and left.

"um Harry?" Lucius said.

#Harry's POV#

"Yes what is it?" I replied as I tilted my head to the side.

"Why are you showing me these memories?" he asked with something akin to wonder in his voice.

"It's simple really because since the first time I met you I felt something that I couldn't explain what that feeling was after awhile I forgot about it then I met you in Hogwarts again well at first I didn't feel them because you were staring at me like I was your salvation or something, then while I was packing at the burrow that I remember the feeling that I felt, though at the time I thought it was wrong so for the last four years I've been fighting this…..this pull that I feel towards you that I can't… seem to … fight… any….more." As I was finishing what I was saying I was leaning towards Lucius until he lent up the last of the way and our lips met in a chaste kiss that soon turned into a passion filled kiss when Lucius ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I granted entrance and he explored my mouth like it was a cave with jewels in it. My hands entwine in his hair and a battle of dominance Lucius won very easily I broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"we have to stop we told drake that we would be down there in a few minutes" I gasped out between breathes of air.

"yes but we will talk about this hopefully Severus will be in a mood to brew a potion for us, well are you going to get up so I can get up?" Lucius smirked.

"Err, yes of course once you let me go" I said with a smirk right back. "Err you might want to put on a shirt before we go though we don't want sev to get upset again." Harry said once he got up out of bed.

"Yes I do believe you are correct." He said and went to a door on the far side of the bedroom and came out was wearing a shirt that fit him perfectly and he had a robe on that he wore opened over the shirt with a single clasp done to keep it on him he held out the crook of his arm to me and I slid my hand in it and we headed down stairs to talk to Severus.


	9. the men have a talk

Revamped

Chapter 8

the men have a talk

#Harry's POV#

As we were going down the grand stair case Lucius Pulled me to his side and draped an arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around his waist. We walked in silence until we got to the bottom of the stairs where Lucius pulled us to a stop and he turned towards me and said.

"I believe that we should wait till after Sev. has his say on what he wants to say to ask him to make that potion and that means that we have to keep what just happened to ourselves until afterwards alright?" he asked all the while watching my lips.

"M'Kay that is the best thing for sev right now so he won't blow his top again." I said while looking up at him. As by some unseen force we stepped closer to each other until I was in his arms and his lips touched mine in a chaste kiss that took only a little effort to fuel passion into it, until there was a sudden explosive

"**BUGGER **why do I keep walking in on all this" we had broke off the kiss that had us both panting and me somehow in Lucius arms and against a wall that I don't remember being quite so close before, I was the one to respond to drakes outburst.

"well its only fair that you walk into something that isn't pretty the way I walk in on you at school most of the time." I stuck out my tongue at the end.

"but Harry my father? Why oh why my father?" Draco asked with a sense of drama complete with a hand held up to his brow.

"Draco remember what I told you about our family? The one thing that we mustn't let the headmaster know about….." Lucius asked of his son. Draco stood there with a clouded expression, when the expression cleared he asked very carefully.

"you mean mom isn't your true…" Draco started to say but switch tracks " and Harry is your true….." he then got cut of by his father telling him.

"yes it seems like it but I have to know for sure now that I found him I no longer am tied to your mother" luc said happily " but Draco just don't say anything to sev right now about it." He said

"Kay". Draco promised poor Harry was just watching this like a ping pong game trying to fallow but couldn't and his ass was starting to fall asleep.

"um what are you talking about and can you put me down my ass is starting to fall asleep?" Harry asked. he put me down and said,

#Lucius POV#

"um what are you talking about and can you put me down my ass is starting to fall asleep?" Harry asked. I put him down and said,

"I will fill you in later okay?" luc asked.

"Kay let's get to sev" As we were walking down the hall to the dining hall in silence luc grabbed my hand and held tightly until we were at the doors and he dropped my hand reluctantly as Draco opened the door to the dining room. As we went in Sev. lifted up his head when he heard us enter, he looked miserable for a second before his masks went up and Lucius went on guard and stepped slightly in front of me when sev said.

"So you have found your True mate after all these years eh luc?" it wasn't said in a mean way but in a kind of defeat and it had me confused.

"I think so from what I have seen and what Harry told me but I can't be sure because James potter does not have the creature blood." as I said this Severus's face drained of color and passed out.

"what the hell why did he pass out?" Draco demanded and went to the professor and woke him up with a quite.

" Ennervate sev you okay?" I stood there looking amused.

"luc.? Why did he say true mate and then pass out when you said my dad didn't have any creature blood in him?" Harry asked when he got the older man's attention.

"because Harry there was a rumor that James and the headmaster had Lily evens under a love potion or heaven forbid the Imperious Curse to control her, she and Severus was in love at one point and well he may be your father." as I said this Harry's face drained of what little color it had and passed out he would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for my fast reflexes Severus came around just at the end of the explanation and smirked and said "well he took that rather well wonder what he would say if he found out that she wasn't my true mate….I had forgotten about that time in my life"

"Took it as well as you did my friend" Lucius said. "In fact father like son should be more like it" he then said in amusement.

Sev went on like he didn't hear those last remarks and said. "In fact I forgot about it the day Draco here….. Oh dear it can't be" he said this as he looked up at Draco when their eyes met both onyx and icy blue went wide, they looked towards a pair of steel gray eyes that was alight with amusement all he said was "about damned time you realized that you were meant for each other." With that said I picked Harry up and turned around to leave to put Harry in bed and wait until he woke up himself when Severus said.

"I…..apologize for how I acted this morning it was uncalled for." I turned around and said.

"There is no reason to apologize old friend we were merely playing this morning but I am sure that you own one to Harry for what you said." Severus paled at that and looked ashamed for what he said to his possibly-son

"Dear lord I will make the hereditary potion as soon as you unstick me from this chair" Severus said.

With a whispered "Finite Incantatum" I walked out of the dining room and towards my rooms where we can talk without being interrupted.


	10. Explanations

Revamped

Chapter 9

Explanations

#Harry's POV#

As harry came around he was slightly disorientated. When he realized that he was once again in Lucius's bed he sat up and looked around for the man himself, he found him on a couch by the fire reading. Harry just sat there watching him for a minute he noticed that the blonde's hair glow when the fire landed on it, and that his facial features was softer then he has ever seen them. When that thought went through his mind he knew it was time that he announced that he was awake.

"Luc…" Harry called out. Lucius startled out of his thoughts with the very timid voice from behind him called his name

"Harry your awake…" he said as he trailed off.

#Lucius's POV#

"Yea I am" he said awkwardly, there was a faint red blush that was making its way across his face. _He looks good with a blush like that._ I thought but then shook my head to clear it. I stood up and slowly walk to the bed and said

"I believe that I owe you and explanation that I promised down by the grand stair way" I said to get the conversation rolling. "But first how are you feeling little one"

I noticed that he blushed at the nick name that I had pick up on using as he answer "I'm doing good confused but good"

"Okay I can clear up the confusion for you, well to start out with you might have guess so far that Severus, Draco and I are not completely human." I stopped there to let that sink in when he nodded to get me to keep talking.

"Well we will start with Severus and if you prove to be his son you will have the blood too. See he has siren blood within him….."I was interrupted from saying anymore by harry saying.

"I thought that sirens were Greek mythology." He said.

"To the muggles they are but to the wizarding world it isn't, remember Harry everything is based off of the truth." I said then went on with what I was saying "There has been siren blood in his family for close to two hundred years now. He is quarter siren so when he sings or his wings come out they don't affect people as much ,now his mate will be very much affected when they are around him, they will become almost in a hypnotic trance when they hear the sirens song, now you when you hit your sixteenth birthday you will become half siren. That's if you are his son." I finished the heritage that could possibly be Harry's.

"Wow what does that entitle though?" Harry asked.

"Well what it entitles is…."I started to say but was cut off with not only Draco busting in but Severus as well.

"Father, harry. Severus has made the potion!" Draco said when we came into view.

While on the other hand Severus said while looking a bit paler then usual "I have finished when you're ready to test it Harry"

"Okay can we do it now then?" He replied.

"Yes we can." Severus replied curtly, and then it hit him if the test came back positive then he just had sex with his son. "This way Harry, Lucius, and Draco"

"Shit shit shit why do I always get interrupt when I'm trying to answer questions damnit all to hell." Lucius said under his breath as they walked out the door to Severus's labs.

TBC…..


	11. Test results

Hey all I'm sorry for the wait here's the long waited chapter of a new beginning

Test results and the rest of the talk

* * *

><p>Last time, we were with our four favorite men Harry found out that he may be his ex-lovers long lost son and he maybe the mate of Lucius who we know is not all human but Lucius was interrupted by Severus and Draco before we could find out exactly what the Malfoy's are, Is Severus Snape really Harry's father? What are the Malfoy really? We may just find out in this segment of the story…<p>

**Harry's P.O.V**

As we were walking down the grand staircase I was thinking about the day that I have had so far and it seems that it's all coming to a head I could be the long lost son of Severus and the descendent of a siren and that I maybe the mate of _**THE LUCIUS MALFOY **_it's a bit over whelming to say the least.

someone yelled right by my ear and I jumped and missed a step and started to fall down them until I felt a firm chest under my head and heard or more like felt the rumble when that someone said, while the perpetrator was laughing like a madman.

"Draco Malfoy how many times do I have to tell you not to do that to people? That you're going to cause someone to hurt themselves" my rescuer asked.

"Sorry….but you know that it was funny and you caught him he should be more aware of his surrounding that could get him killed one of these days you know that father." Draco said in his defense.

"It's my fault I wasn't paying attention I was just trying to digest all the information that you have given me shall we head to where ever we were going?" I said trying to head off any arguments.

**Lucius P.O.V.**

"…harry…harry…HARRY" my son yelled at last getting fed up with Harry ignoring him I turned around and I watched Harry jump and missed a step I was glad that I was in front of him and not beside him like I wanted to be but I was able to catch him. As soon as I had Harry safely in my arms I turn my head to my laughing son and abolished him.

"Draco Malfoy how many times do I have to tell you not to do that to people? That you're going to cause someone to hurt themselves" I asked with repressed anger so I wouldn't scare the boys or anger a siren who has just found his mate.

"Sorry….but you know that it was funny and you caught him he should be more aware of his surrounding that could get him killed one of these days you know that father." Draco said in his defense.

"It's my fault I wasn't paying attention I was just trying to digest all the information that you have given me shall we head to where ever we were going?" Harry said trying to head off any arguments.

"Yes that would be the best for everyone I think." Severus said jumping in. "it's in the informal dining room all that is needed is a drop of Harry's blood" he finished.

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Okay then let's go find out if we are related or not" I said while he started to walk to the dining room ready to get this done and over with. As we were walking I drifted to Lucius like we were magnets drawing each other towards the other it was a powerful pull, when I reached his side he grabbed my hand like he won't ever let it go, almost like he couldn't let it go I looked up at Lucius as he looked down and our eyes locked together and stayed like that until someone called out for us to watch out unfortunately we didn't hear it in time and we walked straight into the dining room door and fell straight on our asses. When I looked up both Severus and Draco was gazing at each other with lovey dovey looks.

"Well I hope you are having fun over there" I grumbled.

**DRACO'S P.O.V**

As with Harry was drifting towards father I was drifting towards Severus it was overwhelming to feel the emotions that drift between two mates I wonder why we didn't realize sooner that we were mates we could all ways feel when the other is in danger but we didn't know that it was the empathy stage of the bonding process that hasn't happened to father and harry yet but it will, and when it does let merlin have mercy on the poor soul who puts either of them in danger. With me and father being the descendants of a long thought dead breed of dragon tamers and with Severus and possibly Harry being the descendants of the even rarer breed of the sirens, it's rare to have two people from each of the tribes to come to gather but to have two in the same family's well its rare almost unheard of.

"Dray" a dark velvety voice Said from my side "are you okay?" he asked. I looked up and saw that it was Severus and nodded. "Come on let's see if you're going to eventually have a son in law that's your own age in the future." Severus said joking and serious at the same time, we went to help the two up off the floor and we stepped into the dining room and we stand there for a minute and we all thought the same thing 'well here goes nothing for good or bad we need to figure this out.'

**HARRY'S P.O.V.**

We all stepped into the room together then I and Severus stepped towards the Calderon and Severus pulled out an atheme and I held out my hand and he first cut my palm and then his we both held our hands over it and when both of our blood hit it turned a Smokey red and when I turned to look at Severus he was paler then normal I wrapped my hand in one of the towels that he placed by the set up and then wrapped his and then he sat in the chair heavily and looked first to Lucius then to me with tears in his eyes he pulled me towards him into a hug and for the first time he sobs, and called me his son that means that I'm not fully human and I figured out why people go into a trance when I sing.

TBC…


	12. prophecies revealed

I just got a review that I couldn't send them a comment back and I won't do this again but to _adenoide_ for one they didn't know that at that time and it was that one time and for two it will all come out in the end if you're going to flame have the common curtsey of signing with a name that I can personally send you a reply

CHAPTER 11

prophecies revealed

**HARRYS P.O.V.**

As Severus clung to me I was thinking about what the repercussions of it, I mean I have a…..father a family but it will be twice as dangerous to him now if the dark lord got into his mind that would mean instant death for him and I'm not going to let that happen. I pull myself out of my father's embrace and took a look around the room and said a quite excuse me and left the room and went to my room and put up the wards around the room and went to the bathroom to take a bath and think. As I sunk low in the bath a song that I once heard came to mind without think I started singing the lyrics that came to mind that reminded him of the brief relationship of father and son who didn't know that they were related.

_Somewhere there's speaking __It's already coming in__  
><em>_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind__You never could get it__  
><em>_Unless you were fed it__Now you're here and you don't know why _

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks __Past the places where you used to learn__  
><em>_You howl and listen,__Listen and wait for the__Echoes of angels who won't return__  
><em>_  
><em>_He's everything you want __He's everything you need __He's everything inside of you__  
><em>_That you wish you could be __He says all the right things __At exactly the right time__  
><em>_But he means nothing to you __And you don't know why _

_You're waiting for someone __To put you together __You're waiting for someone to push you away__  
><em>_There's always another wound to discover __There's always something more you wish he'd say _

_But you'll just sit tight __And watch it unwind __It's only what you're asking for __And you'll be just fine__  
><em>_With all of your time __It's only what you're waiting for _

_Out of the island __Into the highway __Past the places where you might have turned__  
><em>_You never did notice __But you still hideaway __The anger of angels who won't return __  
><em>_  
><em>_I am everything you want__I am everything you need __I am everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be__I say all the right __things __At exactly the right time _

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why __And I don't know why__,__ Why __I don't know_

As the song finished I was feeling somewhat better and washed up and got out to get dressed, as I was walking into the closet I noticed that someone was shouting to gather my attention and headed towards the bedroom doors forgetting that I was only in my towel slung low on my hips I reached for the doors taking down the wards and turning the doorknob and reveling who was on the other side which happened to be Lucius when I opened the door fully to let him. He took a step towards me and then froze and his eyes trailed down to the towel that was trying to slip down further then I was comfortable with.

"Uh please excuse me for a minute forgot that I just…. yea" I said fumbling over my words and turned around to go get dressed, when a hand grabbed my upper arm. I looked up and my eyes locked with his and we just sort of drifted together as he bent down and I lifted up my face we met halfway in the kiss it stayed slow and tender I felt him lift me up and I wrapped my legs around him and wrapped my hands in his hair. Just as it was getting hot the door slammed opened and there was a loud groan from a familiar voice and we broke apart laughing.

"You know I'm starting to think you want to torture me you know you should have put locking and hexes on the doors if you didn't want to be interrupted." Draco complained.

"What have I told you about knocking before entering a person's private quarters?" Lucius said with annoyance while shifting both mine and Harry's weight as I was still holding him as I turn around to look at his Son.

"But….but oh what's the use." Draco said "Severus wants to have a talk about both of our family's ancient prophecies? Whatever that means" Draco said to his father with a confused air around him for once.

I started to say something but was cut off from asking by Lucius saying "we need to get to Severus err…..you might want to get dress before we go down."

"Well I would be dress by now if you would let me down Lucius." I deadpanned.

As soon as I said that we heard another groan and a faint "I'll see you down in the family sitting room..." and then a door shutting.

"Well?" I asked with a smirk he set me down and made sure my towel was around me tightly and turned around.

"You better get dress quickly." He said. I went to my closet and put on a pair tight fitting pants and a silk shirt that Severus had gotten for me when he saw what I had before. As I came out of my closet Lucius's eyes got impossibly larger as I went past him I hid a smirk and reached for the door and headed towards the grand stair case and to talk about not one but two prophecies great. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulders I leaned into Luc's side and drew the much needed strength from him. We came through the door to the sitting room that they are in. Draco was close by Severus like he normally would do to give him comfort it makes since that was the mating pull trying to get them to see that they are meant to be but they never saw it or didn't want to see it. Lucius pulled me to the arm chair that he usually sits in by the fire and I took a seat on the floor like I usually did on the right side of the armchair and leaned against Lucius leg .

"What's going on?" Draco and I said together.

~Severus's P.O.V. ~

"What's going on?" Harry and Draco said at the same time. Lucius and I looked at one another as to say who wants to go first. "Severus you might want to go first as you're his father." Lucius said to me coward like he can say anything his son said it too.

"A well boy each of our lines has long forgotten prophecy that only the lord of the family knows about." I paused to let it sink in when Draco burst out

"That's what is in that room father" I looked at Lucius to see if he has told Draco and to my horror he hasn't.

"Old friend why have you not told him yet" I asked of Lucius.

"Yes it is Draco and to answer your question Severus no I haven't because I was going to tell him on his sixteenth birthday." Lucius answered both of our questions in one.

"Well its better now since it seems to refer to all of us plus the one that harry here has in the hall of prophecies." I said.

"It seems like it well go on your first then I will" Lucius said.

"Okay and there is also a similar room that houses our prophecy Harry I will show you before we go back for your guys' sixth year." I said to Harry, he nodded his head for me to continue.

"_in the far future  
>a father will fall in love thrice<br>his first love he will produce a son  
>he will lose his lover to a curse a evil man casts<br>he will not know his son _

_His son will be placed with the mother's family and will be abused by aunt and uncle  
>the uncle will take what's left of the boy's innocence by force<br>the father will be the son's first love and his seconded and will trust him to show him true passion._

_The father's third and last love will be the young rider prince  
>while the lord of riders will fall in love with the dark knight's son<br>the dark prince of sirens he shall heal him  
>so he can have the strength to fulfill his destiny<br>and get rid of the one who calls himself the dark lord."_

I finished the prophecy that has been in my family since our ancestor was mated with a siren. I look over to Harry to see how he was taking it.

"You're telling me that you knew the whole time that we were father and son and you let it go that far?"Harry said with a low voice,

"I didn't think that me and Lily had a son she didn't get to tell me before that old man done something to her." I tried to fix what the prophecy had broken somehow.

" so you're telling me you didn't think that the prophecy didn't fit to all of us?" He came back with.

"no I didn't" I replied "Lucius?" giving him permission to go ahead.

~Lucius P.O.V. ~

"Of course" I said and ran my hand through Harry's hair to calm him down and kept doing it as I started telling the prophecy

"_there will come a time when two old families will come together as one  
>a son and father from the dragon riders clan and a son and father from the sirens clan<br>the two son were enemies will become like brothers  
>the fathers are Destin to fall for the others son<br>the Dark Knight with The Young Rider Prince  
>and the lord of the riders will heal the dark prince of sirens<br>this will bring about the end of the darkness  
>that plagues the light side for well over a century<br>and he will once again be proud of being the ruler of his clan._

As I finished saying the prophecy I realize now that it does refer to our families. I look over to Severus and found that he believe too.

"Well this is serial I guess it is in the beginning of the prophecy being fulfilled."Draco dead panned as soon as he said that the full weight of harry was pressed against me and he was screaming at the top of his lungs Severus flew out of his seat and went to his lab to get a sleeping potion, it was a vision again I quickly slid on to the floor and just held him until Severus came back I ran my hand through his hair to try to calm him down but it was having no effect, just then I heard the doors slam open and sharp foot falls coming our way Severus handed me a vial and pried Harry's mouth open and I poured the potion in and made him swallow it, soon after it he stopped screaming and fell to sleep.

"We should get him to a bed old friend." I heard Severus say he picked Harry up and I stood up and he handed me him and I headed up to my room to lay him down and wait for him to wake up.

~ HARRY'S P.O.V. ~

As Lucius was finishing up his families prophecy there was silence for a split second and then

"Well this is serial I guess it is in the beginning of the prophecy being fulfilled."Draco dead panned then all there was was pain from voldemort anger then I was thrown into a vision.

"_Wormtail!" lord voldemort called more like demanded for his follower to come to him. _

"_Y…yes me lord?" Wormtail asked as he came in and knelt down in front of Voldemort._

"_The __prophecy how I obtain the prophecy without going to get it myself one has already failed me.__" he vented._

"_if I may talk freely my lord why not use the boy to get it?" Wormtail suggested._

"_Very good idea Wormtail very good indeed but how do we get him to go?" voldemort asked._

"_to get him to go use his godfather." Wormtail reply. Then I felt someone prying my mouth opened and force feeding me a potion and thankfully all went black as it started to work._


	13. NOTICE

NOTICE

I'm sorry to do this but as of the 27 of this month the updates are going to be father in-between then what they have been I'm going in to job corps as I can't keep a job without some sort of training I WILL TRY TO GET UPDATES AS SOON AS I CAN


End file.
